Charlie
Charlie & Sasha's Adventure Series is a fanfic series by PrinceBalto. Premise It is after the events of All Dog Go To Heaven 2. After Red destroys the Flea Bite with fire in revenge, he then sends Belladonna, his greatest worker of evil, to tempt Charlie. Charlie resists and, as a reward, Annabelle |rewards him and Sasha by making them the richest dogs in the city and restoring the Flea Bite to a grand new state, making it the canine version of the restaurant in a Walt Disney World or Las Vegas resort. One day, Annabelle sees, via a special replica of the universe housed in heaven, that there are many places that are in need of heroes. She chooses Charlie and Sasha for this, and gives them a team to do it, as well as various heavenly powers, including speaking to humans. She will transport them to where they need to go. However, at Red's order, Belladonna recruits various animal villains to aid her in her quest to destroy Charlie, giving them the ability to speak to humans as well. Real World Information Here, PrinceBalto will only be doing adventures of movies where humans are the stars, so that he can use various animal characters, and those are primarily fantasy adventures, like Star Wars and Avatar: The Last Airbender. One adventure, the Star Wars one, will be of the video game Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic. The Main Animal Heroes *Charlie Barkin- Our main hero. *Sasha Barkin- Charlie's wife and second-in-command of the team. *Itchy Itchiford- Charlie's best friend *Bess- Itchy's girlfriend *Balto- Hero of Nome, current angel *Jenna- Balto's wife, current angel *Krypto- Superdog *Brainy Barker- Krypto's wife *Streaky- Krypto's sidekick *Princess- Streaky's wife *Danny & Sawyer- Famous Hollywood cats *Sonic The Hedgehog- Hero of Mobius *Mira- PrinceBalto's original character and Sonic's girlfriend *Humphrey & Kate- The stars of Alpha & Omega *Flo- Charlie's sister and current angel The Main Animal Villains *Red- The big bad of the series, though he is only rarely seen, and not always visibly. *Belladonna- Our primary villain. *Steele- Belladonna's boyfriend, recruited long ago and given immunity to her venomous lips. *Carface & Killer- Belladonna's incompetent henchmen. *Shere Khan- The main villain of The Jungle Book, recruited from his jungle home *Scar and Zira- The main villains of The Lion King, recruited before they died in this version. They are a couple. *King- The villain of Alpha & Omega 2, Belladonna admired his views. *Captain Gutt- Brought back from his demise, now loyally serves Belladonna. *Smaug- Recruited for his sheer power. This is the Peter Jackson version. *Lady Blue- Evil blue vixen. Stories *Charlie & Sasha's Adventures Of Avatar: The Last Airbender *Charlie & Sasha's Adventures Of Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic *Charlie & Sasha's Adventures Of Pirates Of The Caribbean *Charlie & Sasha's Adventures Of Aladdin Hero Gallery Annabelle2.jpg|Annabelle Charlie Barkin.jpg|Charlie Barkin Flirty Sasha.JPG|Sasha La Fleur II.JPG|Itchy Itchiford Bess.jpg|Bess Happy Balto 2.JPG|Balto Jenna 4.jpg|Jenna Krypto e25.jpg|Krypto Brainy Barker - .jpg|Brainy Barker Streaky.png|Streaky Princess.JPG|Princess Danny.jpg|Danny Sawyer 2.JPG|Sawyer Sonic-x-sonic-x-tv-2317799-640-480.jpg|Sonic Mira the leopardess.jpg|Mira Alpha-and-Omega-Humphrey.jpeg|Humphrey Alpha-and-Omega-Kate.jpeg|Kate Flo collie.JPG|Flo Villain Gallery RedCat.png|Red Belladonna.JPG|Belladonna Steele8.JPG|Steele Carface.JPG|Carface Killer.jpg|Killer Shere Khan delightedly listens.JPG|Shere Khan Scar TLK.JPG|Scar Zira2.png|Zira Kingalphaomega.jpg|King Gutt (3).jpg|Captain Gutt Smaug.jpg|Smaug LadyBlue.PNG|Lady Blue Category:PrinceBalto Category:Charlie & Sasha's Adventures Series Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Wiki Exclusives Category:Crossovers